


We’ll Be Together... One Day…

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Series: Translations of French Malice Mizer fanfic [6]
Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, Hyde (Musician) RPF, Moon Child (2003)
Genre: M/M, Visual Kei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: Gackt and Hyde are very close after Moon Child. Perhaps a bit too close for Gackt’s taste… And that will bring them closer…Translation of a fanfic from https://www.fanfic-fr.net/, which was finished on the 18th of September 2007.The original can be found here:https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/G/Gackt/Un-jour----on-sera-ensemble---/9961.html
Relationships: Gackt/Hyde (L'arc~en~Ciel | VAMPS)
Series: Translations of French Malice Mizer fanfic [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556305





	We’ll Be Together... One Day…

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:  
> The characters do not belong to me. They are in Japan! Apart from “Hiruna” who comes from my* imagination.  
> *My refers to the original author, Mutsumi-chan.

Gackt woke up early in the morning because of the blaring sound of his phone ringing.

“Yes, hello?”

“Gackt? It’s Hyde! How about dinner with me tonight?”

“Uh… ok, no problem! Where will we meet?

“I know a great restaurant what does DE-LI-CIOUS Chinese wontons! What do you think? Oh, but it’s in Kyoto."

“Ok, no problem!!!! What time?”

“At… nine o’ clock. Does that suit you?”

“Alright!!! See you tonight!!!"

“Yeah, see you tonight!”

***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

Ah… Hyde. So sweet and kind… So beautiful… So…

“Calm down, Gackt!!!” Gackt cried, disgusted by the thought he’d just had.

After filming Moon Child, Hyde and him had become very good friends. A little too much so for Gackt… He’d love it if Hyde was a woman! He’d immediately fall in love with her!

9 o’ clock.

Gackt made his way to the restaurant which Hyde had told him about.

“He is not very punctual…”

As a matter of fact, Hyde did not arrive until half an hour later!

“Well, you took your time! What were you doing?”

“Sorry, I was taking a shower and didn’t notice that an hour had passed. Gomen nasai!”

“Don’t worry, it’s not a big deal! Right, let’s eat these wontons!”

“Yes!”

The two dined amongst laughter and secrets. They mainly talked about their solo careers and how they were going, their plans… They also talked about the film which Gackt had written.

“It’s called “Watashi Wa Anata Desu” (I am you). A have a good script… It’d remind us of the good times!”

“Yes, with Moon Child!!! I really like the title! You give me the script, and I’ll tell you what I think and… if I like it, I’m ok with filming it with you!”

“Where did you get the idea that I wanted to let you play a part?”

“Uh… well…”

“I’m just kidding! Of course I want you to star in it with me! We’d play the main roles again!”

“Of course! I wouldn’t have doubted that at all, you know…"

The two burst out laughing. Hyde paid the bill and they left the restaurant to head to an internet café. They took a computer for two and Hyde suggested that Gackt checked to see if they could find any sites in French. Since both of them knew how to speak French, Gackt had no objections.

“Look!”

Hyde showed Gackt a site about him, which said that Gackt… was gay!!! Seeing this site made Gackt angry because it was impossible.

“WHAT?!? But… it’s not true! It’s completely wrong! Stupid! So stupid!”

“Don’t get angry! There are complete idiots on this earth!”

“I acknowledge that. Right, let’s get going. I feel that I’m going to smash this computer on the floor!”

“Are we going to go to your house or mine?”

“Mine! There are more things to eat in the fridge!”

“Good for me, I’m super hungry!”

“I wouldn’t have doubted that either!”

Then they left and headed towards Gackt’s palace.


End file.
